


Worth a try

by Anis_BouvetLadubay



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Whump, Yennefer!whump, being a mage, being a mage is hard, pwp - poetry without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis_BouvetLadubay/pseuds/Anis_BouvetLadubay
Summary: slam poetry of Yen's thoughts in Aretuza, after her failed suicide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Worth a try

Ever felt the need  
To fold yourself  
Into a tiny ball?  
Get the knot  
Tied strong  
Deep in your chest  
Then try your best:  
Be good, be tall.  
Be brave -  
Don't be small.  
Feel the heat  
And try again. 

Wrap yourself  
With your useless,  
Flailing arms,  
You simply know  
It won't help:  
Give it a whirl  
Calmly uncurl  
Your twisted fingers  
Slowly unfold  
Feel the cold  
Cause you hear  
Yourself say:  
I told you so  
Fucking knew  
You'd fall back  
Hit the tracks  
Once more.  
Give it a try  
Aim for the head  
Feel the sweat  
In every pore  
Numb yourself  
And leave the dead. 

Hold that thought -  
Don't get caught  
With those heavy,  
Flooded eyes.  
Don't forget  
To tell a few  
Black and white  
Bold grey lies.  
Give it a go:  
Plough through,  
Til you know  
That there's no  
"Now and then"  
Fear to fail?  
Live long enough  
To tell the tale.  
Buckle up -  
And try again.


End file.
